Save The Last Dance
by Amy-Star
Summary: Queer As Folk!AU. Sebastian is the king of debauchery at the local gay bar Scandals. Blaine is his teenage lover. When Blaine invites him to his prom their lives change forever. (Based on the season 1 finale of QAF)


Blaine bypassed the bouncer at Scandals without a second glance. No one cared that he was obviously underage. In Liberty Avenue, the not so secret gay part of town, you were judged on your looks not your age.

It was barely past eleven and the club was at full capacity. Scandals was a huge structure that had two levels, a spacious dance floor, a backroom that twisted and winded like a maze. Plus enough room left over for a stage. Yet Blaine felt claustrophobic when he entered. Everywhere he turned there was the hot press of bodies in various states of nudity crowding into his space. The air was clogged with smoke and the smells of sweat ad cologne. The darkness of the club made it impossible to see several feet in front of you. The streaks of flashing strobe lights did little to help clear his field of vision.

Blaine slowly navigated his way through. Relying on his previous knowledge of the bar's layout. He managed to reach one of the many side bars that gave him the vantage point he needed. His eyes scanning the writhing mass of bodies that moved to the thumping electro beat. He wasn't looking for his next conquest like most of the men here were doing. There was just one person he wanted to see.

"He's not here."

Blaine whipped his head back to where the bartender was staring intently at him.

"He's in the backroom," The bartender yelled over the music, "He'll be occupied for the whole night."

For the first time Blaine was grateful for the lack of lighting since it made it hard to see him blushing in embarrassment. Everyone at Scandals knew who he was waiting for. The man that everyone here wanted to get their hands on. Sebastian Smythe; the unofficial king of Scandals.

"I can wait," Blaine gave a strained smile.

"Or you and I can have some fun," The bartender flashed a toothy grin at him, "My break is coming up."

This wasn't the first time Blaine had been openly propositioned. He had quite the reputation amongst the patrons of Scandals. One that was based off of Sebastian's notoriety. Sebastian was a thirty year old lawyer at one of the most powerful firms in the city. He had the looks of a model. The income of a movie star. The sexual prowess that most porn stars would kill to have. Sebastian came to Scandals on a routine basis. He was the prince of debauchery. He had done every sexually deviant act you could think of. No one had managed to tie him down or get him to keep coming back to them.

Except for Blaine.

He was, to this date, the only trick Sebastian had repeated encounters with. Not only that but Sebastian spent time with him at the local diner or taught him pool at the nearby pub. Even more interesting was the fact Blaine had lived with him for a few months. The rumor was Sebastian had paid him to be his sex slave. The truth was Blaine needed a place to hide from his homophobic father.

The two never passed a night without hooking up in the backroom or going home to Sebastian's loft together. Blaine had no doubt many wondered what this eighteen year old boy had that they didn't.

Some were jealous of Blaine since he managed to slip under Sebastian's defenses and into his life. Others, like this bartender for example, wanted to get him into their beds to see what all the fuss was about. Blaine had given into a few of them on nights Sebastian was preoccupied. None of them satisfied him the way Sebastian did. Probably because Blaine didn't love them the way he did Sebastian.

"No thanks," Blaine said with a apologetic smile to the bartender.

He then slipped off the bar stool and made his way to the back of the building. To the steel door marked 'Employees Only' but everyone knew there wasn't a storage room or cleaning supplies closet behind there.

Blaine pushed through the door into the narrow hallway of the backroom. Inside was darker than the club. A few stray florescent lights barely made it possible to see around you but sight was not necessary to know what went on in here. The sounds of broken moans ad begging and cursing filled the small space. The music from the club was a dull and distant sound in here. The smell of sweat and cum bombarded Blaine's nose as he moved his way through. He walked swiftly and quietly. Hoping no one wold take notice of him. Despite his attempts a few people reached out to him. Trembling hands grasping at his arms or grazing over his ass. Blaine side stepped each advance.

Sebastian was the only one he wanted touching him tonight.

He found Sebastian at one of the far corners. He was leaning against a wall with his legs spread apart to accommodate the man currently sucking him off. Blaine stood there mesmerized for a second. He ignored the man on his knees and focused solely on Sebastian.

Faded blue florescent light cut across the sharp angles of Sebastian's face. His hair was slightly damp with sweat. Strands of chestnut free from the previously coiffed style. His head tilted back showing off the long line of his throat. The low groan he let out went straight to Blaine's cock. There was just something impossibly beautiful about Sebastian. No one could take their eyes off him.

A pair of green eyes then snapped open to stare directly at Blaine.

The dirty grin that stretched across Sebastian's lips made Blaine weak in the knees.

"Fucking finally," Sebastian growled out. His hands then wove into the strangers hair and tugged. Normally a move like that was Sebastian wanting to hold onto whoever was sucking his dick in order to fuck their mouth. However in this case Sebastian was pushing him away.

"What the hell?" The trick coughed out as he pulled off Sebastian.

"Your services are no longer required," Sebastian's eyes bore into Blaine the entire time, "The cavalry has arrived."

The trick turned and glared at Blaine.

"What can that little twink give you that I can't?" He demanded.

"First off he knows how to give head," Sebastian waved the trick away, "Go slobber on someone elses' dick. I'm busy now."

The trick threw Blaine one last dirty look before slinking off.

Blaine tried hard not to rush into Sebastian's arms. He had to remind himself that he was in the backroom of a gay club not in a romantic movie. However he could not stop his heart fluttering when Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist to draw him in close. A smile broke out on Blaine's lips when Sebastian kissed along his neck. A strangely tender act for a man who repeatedly declared he wasn't interested in anything but fucking.

"Was he really that bad?" Blaine asked when Sebastian's fingers moved to unbutton his shirt.

"A solid six," Sebastian pulled apart the fabric to kiss along Blaine's collarbone, "But if a nine comes along why bother with a six?"

"A nine?" Blaine huffed out, "Surely I'm a ten."

"No, I'm a ten." Sebastian brushed his thumb along Blaine's lower lip, "But you're a close second Sunshine."

Sebastian then swooped down to kiss him. It was hard and demanding. Sebastian bit sharply down on his lower lip and slipped his tongue the second Blaine opened his mouth. Blaine could taste the bitter tang of the alcohol Sebastian had consumed earlier. Sebastian's fingers gripped tightly onto Blaine's hips. He tugged Blaine close in order to start rutting his erection against the naked skin of Blaine's thigh. Blaine broke the kiss to throw his head back and let out a breathy moan. He hadn't consumed one drink tonight or taken a popper yet Blaine felt dizzy and out of sorts. This was the effect Sebastian had on him.

Roughly Sebastian turned Blaine around and pressed him up against the nearby wall. The over heated skin of Blaine's cheek prickle at coming into contact with the cold concrete. Sebastian's hand snaked around to Blaine's front to undo the button of his jeans then to pull the zipper down. In a matter of seconds Sebastian had swiftly pulled down Blaine's underwear and pants to reveal his ass.

Sebastian let out a pleased hum. His hand lightly caressing each cheek with the softest touch that had Blaine trembling.

"A perfect ass like this deserves to be properly fucked," Sebastian spoke hotly against Blaine's ear, "Unfortunately that six got me too close to the edge. Do you mind finishing me off?"

Blaine didn't bother answering because the question was rhetorical. When it came to Sebastian he would do anything for him.

Sebastian pressed one hand on Blaine's left shoulder keeping him pinned to the wall. The other hand skimmed down Blaine's side to rest on his hip. He shuddered when he felt Sebastian's hard cock slid up the crease of his ass. The next thrust exerted more pressure as Sebastian crowded even further into Blaine's space. Soon Blaine was flat against the while Sebastian rut into him from behind. Blaine pushed back against Sebastian grinding his ass perfectly into his cock. Heat pooled at the pit of his stomach when Sebastian started to kiss and bite the skin of his neck.

"So close," Sebastian panted into Blaine's curls, "Fuck you're so needy for this."

Blaine let out a low whine when Sebastian reached around to grab his neglected cock that had been aching from lack of friction. His fingers wrapped tightly around him. Stroking Blaine at an unrelenting rhythm that had him keening loudly. His thumb brushing against the head of his cock every time.

Sebastian's thrusts became more frantic and harder. By the stuttering of his hips Blaine knew Sebastian was close to coming. And he wasn't far behind either. With one last squeeze of his cock Blaine came moaning out Sebastian's name. Not caring if everyone in the backroom heard him.

Sebastian's hand tightly gripped Blaine's ass to hold him in place when he climaxed seconds later. Blaine remained still as spurts of hot cum hit his ass then dripped down his leg. Sebastian bit down on Blaine's neck muffling the cries of pleasure that were pouring out of him.

The two stood there trying to catch their breath afterward. Despite being surrounded in a room filled with people fucking it felt oddly intimate. Sebastian's arm wrapped around his waist to pull him into a half hug. Sebastian's lips were now softly kissing the bruised skin of Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he snuggled back into Sebastian's embrace. In moments like this he could almost pretend that the two of them were boyfriends. That Sebastian loved him and only wanted to be with him. The very thought was childish and foolish since Sebastian thought monogamy was a disease. But for the next few minutes Blaine would pretend. Until he would be reminded of the reality of what they had together

**!**

The night air was cold when they exited the club. The sweat on Blaine's skin had become uncomfortable now that they were no longer in the club. He shivered a bit and wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn't expecting Sebastian to notice or care. Which is why he started with surprise when an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"A little jumpy tonight?"Sebastian murmured into his ear.

"Sorry," Blaine let out a small laugh.

Sebastian chuckled before pulling his arm away. Blaine wanted to reach out to pull him back but held off. He knew the older man had a disdain for the clingy types. Instead of walking down the alley to Sebastian's car the two held back while Sebastian lit up a cigarette. It was the least dangerous of his habits and one he didn't indulge in nearly as much as the others. Blaine was still blown away by the amount of drugs, alcohol and sex Sebastian consumed on a daily basis while remaining one of the best lawyers in the city.

Sebastian pocketed his lighter and took a drag from the cigarette. Blaine watched those perfect lips form a 'o' shape as he blow the smoke out into the night air.

"Want a taste?" Sebastian grinned at him.

Green eyes flashed in the fading orange light of the street lamp. Blaine probably shouldn't considering he'd been lectured countless times on how bad smoking was from his parents. Then again they'd probably frown upon him having sex with a thirty year old man at a gay bar so really what was the harm?

"Sure," Blaine raised his hand out to take the cigarette from Sebastian.

However Sebastian swooped in to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. A low moan escaped Blaine as he chased the taste of cigarette smoke on Sebastian's tongue that was stroking against his own. Blaine's hands reached up to clutch desperately at Sebastian's arms. Fingers digging into the expensive leather jacket. When the two broke apart Blaine was panting heavily while Sebastian smirked in triumph.

"You've indulged in enough vices tonight," Sebastian took another drag of his cigarette then tilted his head back so not to blow smoke in Blaine's face, "We have to maintain what little innocence you have left."

Blaine rolled his eyes especially when Sebastian winked at him. He doubted Sebastian cared much about his 'innocence' considering that ship had sailed a long time ago. Sebastian had fucked Blaine in nearly every position imaginable. The two of them had done things Blaine thought only happened in the porn videos he watched on the internet. Blaine was no longer that blushing and skittish virgin Sebastian had found hovering outside Scandals one night.

"Shouldn't you be home now?" Sebastian asked, "You have school tomorrow don't you?"

Suddenly the anxious feeling he had at the start of the night returned. He remembered why he'd been so desperate to find Sebastian and it wasn't to have sex. He had a very important question to ask him.

"About that," Blaine licked his lips nervously, "I have a question I want to ask you."

"Yes we can go back to my place," Sebastian flicked the cigarette away, "It's been too long since I've had you all to myself."

Blaine's chest ached with happiness. It was the closest Sebastian had come to admitting he missed Blaine. He wondered if maybe their relationship wasn't as completely one sided as he thought. Maybe Sebastian liked him more than the guy he frequently fucked. Those hopes gave him the strength to blurt out the question that had been on the tip of his tongue the entire night.

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

Sebastian blinked back in surprise. Silence grew between them as Blaine waited for his answer only to be crushed when Sebastian started to laugh.

"You can't be serious," Sebastian shook his head in amusement.

"I'am serious," Blaine held firm even though he wanted to die in embarrassment.

"What would I go as Blaine?" Sebastian sneered, "Your chaperone?"

"No," Blaine mumbled and lowered his eyes, "I want you to go as my date."

"Go take some girl," Sebastian waved him off.

"I don't want to take some girl," Blaine protested, "I want to go with you. Someone that I care about."

"Your school won't have a problem with two fags dancing together?" Sebastian pointed out.

"They probably will," Blaine raised his head to catch Sebastian's eyes, "But I don't care. I deserve to have that night be special for me as much as the rest of them do."

"I approve of you 'fuck em' all' attitude," Sebastian spoke with a voice devoid of emotion, "But I'm not going to some school dance."

Blaine's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Deep down he knew there was a strong possibility that Sebastian would say no. But he hoped perhaps given the circumstances he would change his mind. In the past year of knowing each other Sebastian had seen first hand the bullying Blaine endured at his school. How he got into fights in the locker room. How he was called 'fag' every day. How they set fire to the inside of his locker. He hoped Sebastian would have at least taken pity of him.

"Could you do it for me?" Blaine made one last attempt.

He probably was making a fool of himself now. Nearly begging Sebastian to take him to a dance that probably in hindsight would mean nothing to him in a few years. Yet he wanted to have one high school memory that would mean something to him. To show his classmates that they didn't break his spirit. On the selfish side he wanted to have a romantic moment with Sebastian. To have them go out and it not be about sex. Just be about the two of them.

Blaine had never wanted something so badly in his life.

However by the expression on Sebastian's face he knew he would not be getting it.

Sebastian stared at hm with a flat look. The kind that said no amount of pouting on Blaine's part would help him get his way. Worst of all was the sympathy he saw in Sebastian's blue-green eyes. A sign that showed he did care about how his answer was hurting Blaine. But it wasn't enough to change his mind.

"Are you coming over tonight or not?" Sebastian ignored Blaine's previous question to ask one of his own.

"Not tonight," Blaine whispered.

His hands clenched at his sides in tight fists. Nails digging into the skin of his hands to ward off any crying. Sebastian would think he was a pathetic teenager if he started to cry.

"Suit yourself," Sebastian shrugged, "I have others who are willing."

Blaine felt like he'd been slapped across the face. Because that was a truth he often ignored. The fact that Sebastian slept with him more than once didn't truly mean anything. There would always be others to take Blaine's place. Sebastian's heart was closed off to him.

"See you around." Sebastian walked down the alleyway.

Blaine watched his tall form disappear into the night. Hoping that Sebastian would chance his mind and come back.

He never did.

!

Prom was exactly how Blaine expected it to be. The gym at his school had been decorated with colorful streamers and white lights. The tables covered with cheap paper tablecloths and plastic flowers. The food was undercooked. The DJ kept playing the most annoying top 40 songs. The room was crammed with endless displays of heteronormative love. Blaine was about to lose his mind.

"You okay?" Tina gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah," Blaine gave his best attempt at a reassuring smile but knew it fell short.

The two of them were currently dancing at the edge of the gym. Away from the ridicule and jeers of the popular crowd. Blaine know he was being an abysmal excuse for a date. He should be grateful Tina agreed to come with him at the last minute. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about how he rather be here with Sebastian. Tina was the best friend anyone could ask for but she was no replacement for the man who owned Blaine's heart. Even if said man had no intention of giving Blaine his heart in return.

"Come on," Tina gave him a reassuring smile, "We can still have fun and - "

Blaine frowned when Tina stopped in mid-sentence. Her brown eyes went wide in shock as she gaped openly at something behind him. Confused Blaine turned around to take a look and found himself having to choke back a startled gasp.

"Hey Sunshine," Sebastian smirked at him, "Not too late for the party am'I?"

Blaine stared openly at the man before him. He wasn't dressed in a tux like the other boys in the room. He wore an expensive black suit, probably Armani since it was his brand of choice, coupled with a black dress shirt. He didn't wear a tie or a bowtie instead the top two buttons were left undone to reveal his defied collar bone. The only accent to the black attire was the white silken scarf hanging loose around his neck. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous but Sebastian managed to pull it off with a debonair flair. The whole ensemble showed off his tall and lean body. Blaine found himself floundering and not knowing what to say. Especially when a pair of green eyes zeroed in on him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Blaine finally managed to ask.

"Thought I'd recapture my lost youth," Sebastian said smoothly.

Blaine stood there with a wide grin stretching across his lips. He couldn't believe that he actually came. That Sebastian cared about him enough to do this.

Sebastian took two quick strides till he was standing right between them. Sebastian's warm hand sliding to rest on Blaine's hip. However instead of talking to him, like Blaine expected, Sebastian turned his attention on Tina.

"You look super hot Tina," Sebastian said in his most charming voice, "I'd totally fuck you."

Tina turned a bright red and let out a nervous giggle. Blaine completely understood her reaction. When he first met Sebastian the older man constantly made comments like that to him. However in Blaine's case he actually followed through.

Sebastian then turned to regard Blaine. His fingers slid up the lapels of Blaine's tux teasingly. There was a soft intensity in his eyes that Blaine had never seen before.

"Mind if I borrow your date?" Sebastian asked while maintaining his entire focus on Blaine.

"Uh…no of course not."

Tina gave Blaine a quick look before walking off. Now alone, although in a gym filled with teenagers, the two shared a small smile between them.

Sebastian then reached don to grab his hand. Their fingers interlacing perfectly as they had done a millions times before. Though usually it was when Sebastian was fucking Blaine on his knees or back and not a moment of quiet intimacy. Regardless the two seemed to perfectly align together despite their many differences.

Without a word Sebastian tugged him out further into the dance floor. The previous song faded leaving the loud chatter of people. However even that died down when Sebastian and Blaine began to draw attention to themselves. The crowd seemed to part around them. His fellow classmates staring at them with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

Normally this would have been the stuff of Blaine's nightmares. The heavy silence. The hundred pairs of eyes watching him. The disapproving energy that was nearly suffocating. This was the kind of scenario Blaine had tried to avoid his entire career in high school. But he wasn't scared or concerned because Sebastian was there with him.

As the song began to play Sebastian stared right at him. For once not with lust but with a rare soft affection. Blaine grinned when Sebastian slipped the white silken scarf off his shoulders then wrapped it around his own. Blaine reached out to rest one hand on Sebastian's shoulder while Sebastian's wrapped one around his waist. Their free hands then laced together. To Blaine's surprise Sebastian led him into a casual waltz. He was more used to the kind of dancing they did at Scandals. Fingers desperate to grab a hold of skin. Hips grinding together. Sebastian nipping down his neck. The music thumping loudly as flashing lights blinded him.

What the two were doing now was more simple. Twirling gracefully around the small space of the gym. Separated by inches and yet Blaine had never felt more close to Sebastian. He was able to gaze up into those soft green eyes that were not dilated from alcohol or drugs. The world around them blurred away except for Sebastian who stood out in sharp contrast. He didn't care who was watching. No one else matter to him in this moment except for Sebastian.

A surprised laugh slipped through Blaine's laugh when Sebastian pulled him into a spin. The white scarf on Blaine's neck gliding softly through the air. Sebastian's firm grip on his hand keeping him from losing control. At the end Sebastian tugged him back to his body pressing him in close. One arm snaked around Blaine's waist making sure not a inch of space separated them.

As the song drew to a close Sebastian dipped Blaine down. The dip was further than Blaine expected but he wasn't worried for a single second. He knew that in Sebastian's arms he was safe. That nothing and no one could hurt him.

Sebastian then drew him back up to standing. For a brief moment their foreheads pressed together. Both of them simply reveling in this new found closeness with the other.

Wordlessly Sebastian tightened his arms around him and lifted Blaine inches off the ground. The two then began to spin around like that. Their laughter filling the room. Blaine felt lightheaded when his feet touched the ground again especially when Sebastian leaned forward to steal a kiss. Blaine's hand carded through the soft hair at the back of Sebastian's neck. They continued to kiss in the middle of the gym. They were no longer dancing but Blaine felt like he was floating on air. Eventually they broke apart. Grinning at each other like fools.

Sebastian then grabbed his hand. With a mischievous smirk he pulled him through the crowd that had gathered around them. Blaine ran behind knowing that he would follow Sebastian anywhere.

He was too wrapped up in the moment to notice the eyes of the boy who tormented him the most at school watching them leave with a quiet intensity.

!

Their laughter filled the underground parking lot. The two of them spun around with just the grasp of their hands keeping them together. Blaine had never seen Sebastian like this. Carefree and happy. His smile not containing any of his usual smarmy confidence. Blaine realized this was probably his real smile. The one no one had ever seen before except Blaine. The one Sebastian kept hidden behind his walls.

"Did you see their faces?" Blaine asked happily.

Sebastian didn't respond except to pull Blaine close to his body. Blaine stumbled but Sebastian's firm grip kept him upright. Now pressed together Blaine had to tilt his head upwards to stare into Sebastian's eyes. He almost felt drunk. A warm kinetic energy was pulsing through his veins. The world around him was more bright and beautiful then he ever realized. He wanted to dance with this man for the rest of the night.

Never before did he ever want to tell Sebastian 'I love you' more than he did now.

"Did you get the night you wanted Sunshine?" Sebastian's hand curled around his neck while his fingers played with the hairs on the back of Blaine's head.

"It was amazing," Blaine answered instantly.

Sebastian grinned down at him. His nose scrunching up briefly in a way that Sebastian's vanity probably hated but Blaine loved.

The space between them decreased when Sebastian leaned forward. He stopped inches from Blaine's lips but made no move to close the distance. Their warm breaths mingled together as Blaine's heart pounded and his palms began to sweat. His reaction was almost funny. Sebastian and him had done just about every conceivable sexual act. In the past year Blaine had come to realize Sebastian wasn't perfect but a man with flaws and defects. Therefore Sebastian shouldn't have this effect on him anymore. Yet Blaine's stomach was consumed with a flurry of butterflies. He ached to have Sebastian close to him. He never wanted to let this beautiful and imperfect man go.

Finally Sebastian moved forward to capture his lips. The kiss was different from the ones they shared before. It wasn't demanding. It wasn't a form of foreplay to turn Blaine before they fucked. It was soft and deep. Sebastian's lips caressed his own slowly. Making him yearn for more.

The two slowly broke apart. Their lips lingering not wanting to leave so soon. Sebastian was the one to pull away first but he kept holding Blaine's hand as they walked towards the car.

"We gave them a prom they'll never forget," Sebastian said in a response to Blaine's earlier statement.

"I'll never forget it either," Blaine said a bit breathlessly.

Sebastian smiled down at him. His free hand wrapping around the white scarf on Blaine's shoulders. He gripped the material to tug Blaine even closer to him.

"It was the best night of my life," Blaine said without hesitation.

A worried voice in the back of his head told Blaine to stop. Reminding him that Sebastian tended to shut down emotional when Blaine decided to be honest about what he felt. That he was getting his hopes up to think Sebastian would ever return his feelings.

Sebastian smiled at him affectionately. Blaine noticed he was doing that a lot tonight. He'd never seen Sebastian openly smile this much since the two had met. Blaine then watched with curiosity as his expression turned serious. Not into a stern or closed off way but thoughtful. His green eyes tracing over his features. He had no idea what was going on in the older man's head but Blaine's stomach swooped when Sebastian leaned in to kiss him once more. A soft, almost chaste, kiss that had Blaine feel lighter than air.

Suddenly Sebastian's lips were gone and Blaine was being spun around away from Sebastian's car. The older man than gave him an infectious smirk as his fingers toyed with the ends of the white scarf

"Later," Sebastian said smoothly.

Blaine stood there a bit dazed. No doubt a ridiculous grin on his face and cheeks flushed a bright red. But he didn't care.

"Later," Blaine said softly.

Gasps of laughter then escaped Blaine. He'd never been more happy in his whole life. Every single moment that occurred this entire year couldn't match up to right now. In one year this man had changed Blaine's life. This man who scared the shit out of him. Who Blaine could never get out of his head. The man who supported him when his father threw Blaine out of the house after finding out he was gay. Who challenged Blaine when he doubted about coming out as gay. Who frustrated Blaine every time he threw up his walls and wouldn't let him in. Who gave him the courage to be himself.

This would be a night he would never forget. The night when his life would begin.

Blaine strode confidently through the empty parking lot. The burdens that had been holding him down was no longer there. If he could ask Sebastian Smythe out to the prom and then dance with him in front of the school then he had nothing to fear.

Blaine was humming softly to himself. Lost in his own world.

He didn't hear someone walk up behind him.

Didn't look behind him to make sure he was safe to be alone in the parking lot.

He did hear his name being called out by Sebastian laced with fear and desperation.

Blaine turned his head with a confused smile. He saw Sebastian running towards him. Then a large figure fell across his path. His hazel eyes widened when he saw the pure look of hatred in the eyes of the person before him.

He didn't see the baseball bat swinging towards his had before it was too late.

!

Red. Everything had turned red.

Blaine's red blood spilling onto the black concrete. His body not moving. His eyes blank and unseeing. His breathing shallow. Sebastian had tried to shake him out of it. Nothing worked. He could feel Blaine's life slipping away no matter how hard he held onto him.

Red the color of the gruesome halo around Blaine's head as blood seeped into the pillow. The entire ride to the hospital Sebastian sat at the back of the ambulance watching in silent horror as Blaine kept losing his blood. Blaine lay there on the stretcher eyes closed peacefully like he was sleeping. That any moment he would wake up and smile up at him.

Now he was surrounded by white. The white floors and walls of the hospital hallway where he sat waiting for Blaine to get out of surgery. The white florescent lights above him. The white lab coats of the doctor who came to talk to him.

But all he could see red.

Red marred the once perfect white scarf he had given Blaine. At some point, Sebastian couldn't remember when, the scarf had been transferred to his possession as Blaine was wheeled into the operating room.

The white scarf Sebastian had been bought to selfishly please himself but it gave him no happiness.

The white scarf that had looked perfect on Blaine like it was meant for him the entire time.

Sebastian realized that Blaine's life was like the scarf. Simple and beautiful and pure that had now been forever destroyed by an act of hate. By someone who took one look at Blaine's light and decided to snuff it out.

Sebastian's fingers clenched tightly at the soft and silken material as the tears began to fall. The reality that he cold lose Blaine consumed him. It sucked the air out of his lungs. Turned his thoughts to dust. He wanted to believe that everything would be okay but then he would see the red on the scarf. A stain that would never wash out. He knew that everything would not be okay. Even if Blaine recovered from this attack nothing would be the same again.

**A/N:** Whew! Quite the experience writing this so I hope everyone enjoyed it. Might do a sequel that covers the first two episodes of Season 2 where Justin recovers from the attack at his prom.


End file.
